Heavenly
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Second part of "My Angel, My Dark Angel". Quatre reflects on his love for Trowa.


Title: Heavenly

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: 3x4

Author's Note: Second part of My Angel, My Dark Angel. First yaoi I've written in years. Plus it has been a while since I've seen the Gundam Wing series so forgive me if the characters seem out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Warning: yaoi, sexual situations

Rating: M

Heavenly

One-Shot

(Quatre's POV)

Two months passed since Trowa had come to live with me and we couldn't be happier. Our relationship has changed for the better. We had no fear of ever being apart. There was no war to die in, no battles to be fought. Peace had come to the world and it had come to us.

I could see a change in Trowa. He smiled more, he laughed more and he should me more affection. He kissed me in front of my servants, unafraid of what they would think of two boys loving each other. He told me stories of his past. The good and the bad and I listened, offering a comforting hand and being as supportive as I could.

Yes, there was a change in My Clown. He trusted me more than he trusted anyone else before. All I had to do was not betray his trust and I had no plans to. I loved him dearly and wanted him to be in my life forever.

So, I too began to show my lover the love he needed.

Our nights were spent together, in each others arms. Kissing sweetly then passionately, and then finally we would make love as the moonlight poured into the master bedroom.

Tonight was no different.

My head rested on Trowa's chest as I drew circles on his light green nightshirt. He ran his fingers through my hair lovingly and we felt safe and docile.

"I love you," he said first and I smiled up at him.

"I love you too," I returned reaching up to kiss his lips gently.

Slowly and sweetly, he kissed me back. He held my head back to deepen the kiss and I released a soft moan.

Trowa's fingers climbed down my shirt to unbutton it so he could stroke my belly, making my muscles jump at his warm touch.

I pressed my body closer to his. I shifted my hips as I felt his erection press into my they. My own pressed into his belly and we both moaned out our pleasure at the friction.

Trowa rolled so that I was beneath him and I open my legs to fit him between them. He thrust his hips into mine causing me to moan loudly.

I forced him down to kiss him more passionately, rubbing my body into his.

Trowa smiled proudly as we kissed. He finished unbuttoning my shirt, parting it so his long fingers could pinch my nipples, causing me to arch my back and hiss.

I pushed up his shirt, too eager to feel his skin against mine. Trowa laughed. He moved away from me to unbutton and remove his shirt and I quickly rose to remove mine. Then I aggressively pulled him back down to me, attacking his lips once more.

Trowa chuckled into the kiss and I smiled, skimming my hands down his muscle bound chest, stopping only to circle his belly button, before moving to grab his hardened member.

Trowa gasped passionately before smiling down at me and I moved my hand up and down his covered erection. He trust his hips into my hand. I couldn't help but smile in victory. Especially when he hurried removed my pants and his own.

Now naked, Trowa reached over to his nightstand and grab the lubricant from the drawer. He coated his fingers in the oily liquid, before rubbing between my cheeks to prepare me for his sex.

When we final connected, my eyes fluttered and Trowa moaned. He remained unmoving above me, allowing my body to adjust to him being inside me.

It was I who started to move first, giving my lover the queue to move himself, to send us both to ecstasy. And it was wonderful, passionate, and loving. It was perfection.

We came together, his seed spilling inside me and mine between our bodies. Trowa quivered a little above me, still inside me. He kissed me lovingly, before he gently pulled out of me and rolled over to lie beside me.

On weak legs, Trowa rose from our bed to go into the bathroom. He came back with a warm rag, first cleaning me then himself. He returned to the bathroom to put up the rag, before returning to my side. He fell asleep soon after, his lips turned up in a sweet smile. He was happy and I was happy I could make him happy.

I watched him. He was perfect and at peace and I loved him. I loved him with all my heart.

Leaning over, I kissed his lips gently before resting my head on his shoulder. I doze off thinking about my Trowa and our love and how happy we were.

Our life together was Heaven.

END


End file.
